Memory's Prisoner
by Guiding Light
Summary: Fear only finds those that know what to be afraid of.
1. Prologue

~*Disclaimer*~ (something I kinda forgot to do earlier… )

I do not own ANY of J. R. R. Tolkien's characters, settings, or fanciful ideas. I just own my expansions off of them. Really, I couldn't care less if someone stole the town of Nasrahel, or Embyr, or anything else that I end up adding to the books. Just read…

**Oh yes, another thing… this story is PRE-FotR, meaning before. I don't really know what's going to happen with the story, but I'm getting good ideas. Have patience, I'm a junior high student with mountains of homework. Count on me updating weekly… writing doesn't come easily to me. Because this story is _before_ the Fellowship, I'm only using characters and places from either book or movie. Nothing really… else. Please review, I'll be happy for ages. Happy reading!**

Prologue 

Embyr's eyes flickered open. She searched through the darkness for whatever had awoken her. It wasn't them. No… they would not come now. They had finished with her only a few short hours before, but soon they would be back.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. When her family had fled from the attack, they had assumed that Orcs were pursuing them… but these, things… they were not Orcs. Stronger and faster, they had outrun the humans in a matter of minutes. She closed her eyes. Remembering did nothing for her present situation. Tears would not come, she knew. Not now. Tears could come later, along with regret, sadness… and fear. Her own fear was what goaded these beasts, she could feel it.

She stood shakily, favoring her left ankle. The ropes around each wrist dug into her skin painfully. Hands flat against the stone of the walls surrounding her, she continued her search. A crack, a niche, anything… but her search was not rewarded. 

She paused. The steady thump of bare feet was barely audible over the echo of inhuman voices. The beast meant to catch her by surprise. Dropping down to the floor of her cell, Embyr picked up a small, flat rock. They had missed this one, she mused. The girl had suspected that these beasts were not of high intelligence, and this seemed to prove it.

A silhouette darkened the doorway of her cell.  Embyr carefully slipped the stone behind her neck, against the wall. He was waiting for something, but what it was, she could not tell. Her thoughts were interrupted as another, slightly larger figure came to stand next to the first one.

"You knew we were coming, human. You're afraid," the first beast grimaced cruelly, in anticipation.

The larger creature stepped towards her, a chuckle rising in his throat. She knew he would come over to untie her… and then she would have her chance. Taking on two of these beasts would be difficult, but nothing meant more than getting out.

Sure enough, a large knife glinted as it cut into the ropes binding her to the wall. She muffled a cry as the knife went too far, biting into her forearm. Don't move, she told herself. Now… now is your chance. She reached back as the beast grabbed at her arms, fingers wrapping around the stone. The dense creature before her hadn't even noticed, too intent on what was to be done once they got to the room he was meant to lead her to.

She winced as the beast's bruising grip closed around her already sore forearm. Using her pain as fuel, she swung the rock in a swift arc towards the base of the creature's skull. His grip loosened as he fell to the ground. One down… 

The doorway was empty. Spinning, she spotted the smaller creature just before his grimy fist jarred her own head against the wall. Darkness descended…__


	2. Broken Prisoner

**Chapter 1 – Broken Prisoner**

A red sun was rising. All across the ancient land of Middle-Earth, tension was building.  Life that was once peaceful turned to turmoil.  The Elves fled from their residences to flock to their homeland.  Men fought and died to save a lost kingdom, and women and children had been put to the sword too many times to count.  These thoughts were far from the young Elf's mind, as he traveled to remote lands questing for the fortunes only attainable through adventure. 

Packing up his meager campsite, Legolas caught a displeasing scent on the wind. Pulling his backpack and quiver onto his back, he stood completely still for an instant, figuring out from which direction the odor came. With no outward sign of acknowledgement, he began climbing up a steep rise in the direction the obvious scent of Goblins was wafting from. From the crest of the hill, he should be able see where the goblins were… or had been. The latter was the choice that Legolas preferred, but the least likely. He sunk to the grass before reaching the open crest, not wanting to be seen. Crawling forward, he pulled an arrow from his quiver. He could hear them now, the beasts. They were not easy for even humans to miss. Heavy thuds of metal boots enveloped every step they took.

Yet… these steps were not the single-minded steps of a mass of goblins. Frenzy and chaos would better describe what Legolas could interpret from their patterns on the hard-packed earth. As he scaled the hill, his eyes widened. From the mouth of a large cave, scores of the grimy beasts were fleeing. Smoke billowed out, black plumes encasing everything within ten yards of the cave. A Goblin was seen scrambling from the cave, his body completely engulfed in flame.

Legolas knew he should run… but something was pulling him towards the rock-strewn orifice, rather than away. Always one for following his senses, Legolas stood and started descending, ready with an arrow for any creature that happened to advance toward him. 

Picking his way through a bit of charred debris, he paused and watched a goblin eye him, aware of his presence. Always hungry, the Elf thought. Deciding on pre-emptive strike, rather than becoming breakfast for a rather ugly species, he knocked the arrow and let it loose. The missile whirred through the smoke to catch the beast in the temple.  The sickening 'thop' of wood and steel against clammy flesh was enough to make men cringe; however, the Elf had traveled across the length and breadth of Middle-Earth and was quite used to it.  

The resulting screech was a warning, heard by all. No goblin came within five yards of the Elf as he walked into the mouth of the cave, eyes squinting against the smoke.

If he was asked, Legolas would not have been able to explain why he kept on going further, deeper into the smoldering depths of the cave. Something… just was. A mental tug; physical, even… Pausing, his keen Elven ears picked up a sound. A sound that could not possibly have come from goblin throats. He continued on, searching for the source of the pitiful noise that pulled him relentless towards its creator.

There it was again. A whimper… pleading. Legolas quickened his step, his heart wrenching. Whoever had uttered that cry was nearby, and in pain. Physical or mental, Legolas did not know. Goblins were capable of both, in large quantities. Letting his feet carry him quietly towards the room he was sure the sound was coming from, he was surprised that he had reached the entrance to the hollowed out room so quickly. The source of the smoke was only a few steps away, making it difficult for Legolas to breathe.

He stepped into the room, eyes searching the floor of the room. But… nothing… was… there. He spoke tentatively, daring any foes to show themselves. "Is someone there?" A shuffle in the back corner of the stonewalled room brought Legolas' eyes to a crumpled form. Quickly he ran the distance over to the woman, he realized, and knelt down. Unable to see much of anything in the darkness despite his Elven eyes, he gathered the woman in his arms. The girl gasped at the pain of such minimal movement, which brought the Elf almost to tears. "Amin hiraetha I'm sorry." 

Legolas stood and, girl in arms, ran the distance out of the cave, getting as far from the smoke as possible. He quickly found refuge in the same clearing he had spent the previous night. Gently, the Elf set Embyr down upon the forest floor. Upon contact with the ground, she curled up in fetal position. She was wraithlike in form, emaciated to the brink of death. Her clothes were in shreds, her skin bruised and battered. Cursing the creatures that caused her this pain, he decided that he would have to take care of the worst of her injuries before taking her to his home in Mirkwood. Surely the Elves there would be able to heal her correctly.

"They lied…" The soft voice caused Legolas to start in surprise; it was the first time the woman had spoken. He watched as a single tear ran down her pale, bruised cheek. Her eyes were open now, deep pools of sapphire that showed the hurt he knew she had been through. She swallowed and turned her head, looking off into the distance as though ignoring what was in front of her would cause her pain to leave, and her spirit to find solace in the freedom of the sky.

"Who lied, lirimaer lovely one?" Legolas asked as he began pulling her outer layer off. The woman looked about 18 or 19, but he was not an expert at judging the age of humans. That the girl was probably a quarter of the way through her miserably short life saddened Legolas. Humans had to grow up so very quickly with the life that just longed to leave the bodies once it had the chance.

Embyr stirred as he pulled her right sleeve over her wrist, but did not utter a word. 

Legolas knew the girl would not answer his question, judging by the way she looked right past him and into the heavens. Even as he removed her shredded gown, her eyes closed. Which, after examining her closer, he decided was a good thing. A gash on her right forearm hadn't even closed yet, and her left ankle was severely bruised. Probably broken, the Elf thought.

A rustle in a clump of bushes nearby immediately reminded Legolas that he had not checked the clearing before setting the girl down. The Elf covered Embyr with his cloak before he stood, arrow ready, and advanced toward the underbrush.

"Vedui', Legolas! I noticed the smoke and thought there might be trouble," an Elf stood from the brush, speaking uncharacteristically jovially. Legolas, recognizing the Elf as one who had been sent to Mirkwood as a messenger from Lothlórien, gave a cry of relief. The woman stirred, and Legolas quickly signaled Haldir to be silent as he returned to her side. 

"It appears I was right," Haldir whispered, "there has been trouble."

Legolas nodded, wondering why Haldir would say something so obvious. He decided that he was just angry with much of the world, at the moment, and thought it better not to comment on the stupidity of his statement. Legolas knelt down beside Embyr, removed his pack, and searched through it frantically for some sort of bandage. "What do you have with you that I can use to help bandage her with?" Legolas eyed the other Elf's slightly bulging pack.

"No more than you, I suspect. My pack is full of extra cloaks. Spotting the smoke, I thought there may be need for them, if people fled in a hurry."

Legolas held out his hand. "Could you hand me one, Haldir? They may prove useful, after all." Haldir handed Legolas a cloak, and Legolas promptly tore a strip off the bottom. Gently taking the girl's wounded arm, he tightly bound her forearm with the torn strip of cloth. Legolas had the bandage secure before he noticed the girl was watching him.

"Hello, little one. Am I hurting you?" Legolas' eyes trailed to her face. She had features unusually similar to his kind's, for a human. Unfortunately, this probably alienated her from her people. Humans, Legolas had heard, were not so kind to those that appeared different, even if "different" meant over-fair. As he waited for her to speak, he began stripping a fallen branch of its errant twigs and leaves.

In response to Legolas' question, the girl shook her head. "No more than what I've already been through."

Legolas frowned, his eyes straying to her broken ankle. "Would you care to tell me how you ended up in a goblin cave? It has been rumored that Elves are good listeners…" Legolas grimaced as he ended his words. He only made bad puns when he was incredibly uncomfortable. Forcing a smile, he awaited her response.

When nothing was said for a few moments, it was Haldir that broke the silence. "Let me begin with introductions, as it seems you two are not moving forward with conversation. I am Haldir, an Elf of Lothlórien."

The girl smiled, an expression mirrored by Legolas. "I am called Embyr. Before my people fled from the goblins, I lived near the Fangorn Forest in a village called Nasrahel." Embyr watched Legolas with an amused look upon her face, despite the uncomfortable situation. He was clever; while she had been talking, he had placed her broken ankle in a splint of cloth and stripped branches. "And you, my clever Elf, are…?"

"Legolas," the Elf finished her sentence, "Prince of Mirkwood."


	3. Heartbeat

Author's Note: Sorry guys… finals week this week. I've spent the past week studying, and now it's here. I'll keep writing, it's just the typing and uploading that's taking a while. Please review, and tell me aspects of the story that I've gotten wrong (I'd feel much a fool if I were to get something major incorrect). I'm reading The Fellowship of the Ring right now for the first time, and just caught that Legolas had never been to Lothlórien pre-FotR, so I had to change a few things. I'll try to keep up! Chapter 2 – Heartbeat 

While Embyr was resting, Legolas and Haldir agreed that it would be best to get the girl to a healer as soon as possible. Her ankle was still swollen and the gash on her arm had turned a sickly purple. As a result, Embyr had lost much of her good humor.

After the girl had rested a few hours, the Elves decided it was time to press on. Hopefully, they would reach the borders of Mirkwood in a week's time.

"Embyr, you must wake," Legolas said as he shook the girl, rousing her from her sleep. "We're to take you to Mirkwood, my home. The healers there will be able to help you."

"Mirkwood…" Embyr blinked a few times to clear her head. "No, I need to find my friends… my people." As Legolas began shaking his head, Embyr continued to protest. "They're counting on me. Can't you understand that? They… they could be hurt." 

"You are the one who is injured, Embyr. After you've been healed, perhaps – "

"You don't understand!" Unshed tears glistened in Embyr's eyes as she continued to argue, cutting Legolas off. "I told them I'd come for them, and so I shall!" With that, the girl pushed off of the forest floor and stood. She had time to grab at a tree trunk before she lost her balance. A feeling of vertigo overtook her as she fell, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the hard forest floor to once again caress her broken body. A touch that never came. Embyr felt herself rising, instead of falling. A warm heartbeat against her ear, Embyr felt herself being wrapped in a comforting embrace.  She opened one eye, finding herself a good five feet above the forest floor. She murmured something unintelligible.

"Be silent, Embyr. A struggle will not prevail, with you in the condition you're in." Legolas tightened his grasp on her as Haldir began to pack up the camp.

The girl succumbed to the slumber beckoning her. It seemed strange; that so little effort had tired her. She nestled her head underneath Legolas' chin and fell into deep sleep.

Once the girl had stopped fidgeting, Haldir spoke. "Perhaps we should take her to Lothlórien, Legolas. It is closer."

Legolas shook his head quickly. "It will be difficult enough to cross the river Anduin, considering the girl's ankle. I do not want to cross another river, after that."

Haldir nodded and stood. "I've finished. Let's set out with haste. I do not like the scent on the wind, nor the sound." In response to Legolas' questioning look, Haldir pointed south, in the direction of the goblin cave. "I believe they've recovered from the fire. Let us get the human out of here, before they catch her scent." The Elf of Lothlórien began walking towards the opening that would take them out of the forest.

Following shortly afterward, Legolas quickened his pace to catch up with Haldir. "You don't think they will pursue us, do you?" Legolas seemed worried.

"I do not know the mind of the goblin-kind," Haldir replied, "but I feel that they will not come this far for one human. Of course, this is only from my few encounters with the beasts." The Elf paused. "Do you feel something? That they will come.. ?"

"No, Haldir. I am only anxious to get Embyr to my home." Legolas checked to see that Embyr was asleep. "I feel that she is feeling worse than she lets on. I will be much relieved once we step into the forest of Mirkwood."

"As will I, dear friend. I believe we may have a few trials ahead of us." Haldir's eyes scanned the wood before them, never focusing. "Let us quicken our pace. The more distance between us and the goblins, the lighter my heart will feel."

~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~

The Elves pressed on for hours before they stopped for a rest. It was getting cold, and Legolas was worried about Embyr's wounds. Legolas set Embyr down at the base of a great Elm tree and began to build a fire a few yards away.

"She's been moaning in her sleep, Haldir," the Elf began. "Something along the lines of 'They can't break me…' What do you suppose that means?"

Haldir thought for a moment before replying. "You found her in a goblin cave… correct?" Legolas nodded. "Then… she probably was tortured for some knowledge that she possessed. She must be strong, for goblins are persistent, and oblivious of mercy."

Legolas frowned, then turned to look at Embyr. She was struggling in her sleep, curling up in fetal position. A soft whimper escaped her lips. The Elf stood and walked over to her, seeking to pull her from her own torment. 

Softly grasping her shoulders, the Elf was surprised to see the girl wince at his touch. She curled inward further, and Legolas suspected she was mentally blocking herself from him, as well.

"Cut yourself off…" Legolas released his hold on the girl's shoulders. Had Embyr just spoken? It appeared she was still dreaming…

"They can only hurt you if you let them…" The Elf had seen her lips move this time; Embyr was speaking in her sleep. His heart dropped. Haldir's hypothesis had been correct. Embyr had been tortured. Legolas reached up a hand to stroke her brow, anything soothing to release her from the depths of her dreams.

The girl's forehead was covered in chilly beads of sweat. _Poor child_, Legolas thought, _she's locked her fear inside_. The Elf rubbed his knuckles against her cheek slowly, seeking to wake her. Embyr instinctively brought her face closer to the source of comfort. Her eyes flickered open and she looked around, dazedly.

"Ahh… you have awakened," Legolas said, for lack of anything better say. He was distressed over what he'd just discovered about Embyr. The girl nodded.

"I have." Embyr turned her head to face the warm fire Haldir had built. The flames danced in her eyes, and she thought of the last fire she had seen. The last fire before Legolas had found her. She had set the cave on fire, finding it quite easy. The goblins continually tracked dry forest debris in with them, and Embyr merely had to create a bit of friction and let a spark fall onto the leaves. Unfortunately, she barely had the strength to walk to the doorway of her room, much less the cave entrance.

"Do you wish to be closer to the warmth, Embyr?" Legolas' words brought her back to the present. She hadn't noticed the Elves' worried glances in her direction, as she remembered…

Embyr shivered in response to Legolas' question. "It's warm enough here, Legolas." She did not want to be anywhere near that fire.

Legolas did not want to argue, but he was worried. He could tell she was cold. "Embyr, you cannot possibly be warm – "

"I am fine, thank you. I will tell you if I'm otherwise." Embyr's words were sharp, filled with pain. She leaned her head against the trunk of the Elm and closed her eyes, in feigned sleep.

Legolas stood and walked over to the fire, leaving the girl to think on her own. He knew she was frightened. She had been through more than he could imagine, and still she had to press on. 

Both Elves heard her when her breath deepened and slowed. She had fallen asleep.

"Beleger mighty one, dream well." Legolas kept his gaze on her, while she continued to sleep through the night.

~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~

Embyr's eyelids fluttered open. She found herself back in her village, lying on _her_ bed… staring at _her_ ceiling. A breath that she did not know she was holding seeped out of her, as if in relief. So… it was all a dream. Her village had not been attacked, she had not been captured, and a particularly charming young Elf had not released her from the goblin's cave.

Her ears picked up a faint sound, coming from outside. She walked over to the window and opened it, letting in the biting air. A horn… not far off. She smiled. Her husband must be returning from the long-fought battle between the humans of Rohan and the dark beasts that lurked near them.

Another blow from the horn, but this time it stung the ears. This was not the horn of her people, returning from a victorious battle! This was the horn of their foes…

And then Embyr remembered: this was how it all began. The goblins would come and mercilessly kill any humans that got in the way of their path of ultimate destruction. Well, she wouldn't let the same thing happen!

Embyr ran from her room, warning those within earshot of the goblins. But… Embyr saw an accumulation of her people running out to meet who they thought were the returning victors. She gave out an anguished cry and ran to the humans, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"They're goblins!" she cried. "Flee! Run into the forest!"

But her people would not listen. Their elation countered the slight fear that Embyr was speaking the truth, however high a rank the girl held within the village. Their warriors, husbands, sons, and friends were returning from the war. Why was this woman yelling at them to flee?

Embyr clenched her fists in frustration. Somehow… she needed to distract the goblins, and get them away from her people. Movement in the corner of her eye had her gasping with fear. A force of goblins at least seven hundred strong was making its way through the foothills, directly towards the village. She needed to bring attention to herself… attract the goblin force to her. She grabbed a bright flag with her village's emblem on it, and bolted. She ran straight towards the goblin army.

Embyr grinned; the goblins had obviously noticed her. The girl cut sharply to the left, hoping the army would follow her. She could only pray that the goblins hadn't caught sight of her village. Thankfulness suddenly turned to fear, as she noticed that not only had they followed her, but they were gaining on her. She tried to pick up her pace and dart through the trees, with a swiftness she had never noticed before.

Her heart skipped a beat. She heard the unmistakable "whir" of arrows being shot directly at you. Weaving ever more deftly through the trunks of trees, Embyr judged she had a good couple of minutes before they outran her… she hoped.

Embyr almost cried in relief as she spotted the refuge she was looking for: a formation of rocks. These three rocks sat against each other in such a way that left a minute cave between them, though the space looked completely sealed from the outside. Embyr fell to her hands and knees and pulled away the rock that would reveal the hidden cave.

Whir… thop! A goblin's arrow found its mark in the flesh of the girl's side. Embyr cried out and stood to face her attackers. They were surrounding her, noticing she had no weapon. Embyr grabbed a heavy rock from the ground and had two goblins down by the time the second arrow lodged itself between two of her lower ribs. Embyr doubled over in defeat.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Embyr! Wake up!" Legolas' face swam into view. Embyr was lying on her back, trembling. Legolas had been shaking her, hard. The girl winced at his grip on her shoulders. Immediately, Legolas released her.

"What… who… oh. It's you, Legolas." Embyr sighed sadly. "Then it was a dream."

Legolas looked perplexed. "I am sorry for saying this if I'm wrong, Embyr, but I believe you were having a bad dream."

Embyr nodded, adding even more confusion to Legolas' face. "It was… but at that point in my dream, it hadn't happened yet."

Legolas scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering if he should ask her what "it" meant. Unfortunately, he did not have the time. Embyr seemed to realize how much she had said, and her eyes clouded over. The girl pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth. The Elf was very confused, at this point. He did not know how to comfort the human… or even if she would accept the comfort he gave.

The Elf pulled himself next to Embyr and put an arm around her, hoping she wouldn't refuse his touch. She didn't respond… which… considering the options, was a start.

Haldir, who until that moment had been watching silently from a distance, approached Legolas. "Legolas," he said, "I feel we are being watched. Do you think we can continue on our path?"

Legolas tensed, finally tuning in to the sounds further away… the sounds of the forest. A twig snapped, a grunt was smothered… a group of ten or more was trying to surround them. "Swiftly, Haldir. Gather what we need, then let us flee."

Haldir crept to the fire that had long since burned out and grabbed the packs, then motioned for Legolas to stand. Legolas nodded and pulled the still-rocking Embyr into his arms. He stood, and the party quickly made their way through the trees and back to their course.


	4. Forgotten Importance

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I thank, again, all of my reviewers. If any of you get ANY enjoyment from my story, please review and tell me! It TOTALLY makes my day. I swear… getting good reviews on a story that you wrote gives you an emotional high for the rest of the day. I'll prance and dance and… be happy! If anyone would like to give me advise on how this story should go, I'd probably use it. I sort of "run by the seat of my pants", when it comes to this fic. I just write what flows. So, ideas are always helpful. Thanks again for reading, faithful followers. Chapter 4 – Forgotten Importance 

****

The three unlikely companions traveled silently through most of the night. The sounds of the surrounding goblins were ever-present. Try as Legolas and Haldir might, they couldn't shake them off of their trail. They moved stealthily between the trees, over creeks and streams, and across clearings. Neither Elf could figure out how the goblins were trailing them.

Legolas was the first to whisper his confusion. "Haldir… we move without sound. Is there another way of tracking that the goblins are using?"

Haldir thought for a moment before he came to a conclusion. "Scent, Legolas. They must be able to smell the girl. Is she bleeding anywhere?"

"Her arm wound has closed up, for the most part. There is no new blood, at least. I haven't been able to fully check her over." Legolas tensed, wondering what he may have overlooked.

Embyr had been watching Legolas while he had been conversing with Haldir. She greatly disliked being talked about as if she weren't in attendance. "Perhaps asking me if I had an unclosed wound would work, Elf." The last word was spoken in anger, which caused the Elf's eyes to widen.

"I am sorry, Embyr. I thought you were resting. Is there any blood on you that the goblins would be able to catch scent of?" Legolas looked her over as he spoke.

Embyr's eyes softened. He had thought she was sleeping, and didn't want to wake her. "Then I am sorry for my harshness. As for the blood…" Her gaze fell to her upper abdomen, where the arrows had hit. The wounds had been deep, and refused to close. "Yes. I am still bleeding through a few… lacerations. Though that knowledge may not help, as we cannot stop to fix the problem. So, I suppose we must continue, until we lose them?" Embyr avoided using the word "wound" again. She did not want to worry either companion, and Legolas seemed worried about her, anyway.

"We will lose them swiftly, Embyr." Legolas seemed determined, so Embyr did not voice her concern. Unfortunately, Legolas' determination faltered as an arrow whirred past his ear. The goblins were directly behind them, and they seemed to be speeding up. Haldir turned around and fired two arrows that each found their mark. Legolas could hear three goblins on either side of them, and two still behind. They were being circled, and Legolas could not help, with Embyr in his arms. It was against his nature to stand by and hope an arrow did not find him.

Haldir had six down before things got a little shifty. More and more arrows were being directed towards Legolas and the girl. This made it easier for Haldir to get down two more, but more difficult for Legolas to avoid being hit. The Elf used his knowledge of arrows to know where to duck, spin, or simply stand still when an arrow was directed toward him.

Two goblins left… Haldir kept loosing the arrows in their direction, but… very little could get these two down. One of them had an arrow protruding from his calf, another near his collarbone. They were closing in on Legolas and Embyr, but they weren't using arrows. Each of them unsheathed a long-bladed knife. The blood of their last victims dulled what would've been a bright glare. Legolas eyed the ugly beasts, then looked down upon the shivering girl in his arms, and did what he least expected in a situation such as this: he ran. He ran not for his life, but for Embyr's.

"Haldir! Run!" Legolas did not look back as he ran. He was gaining distance far quicker than the injured goblins, and could see the end of the wood ahead. Most goblins would not run out into direct sunlight… but the sun was just rising. Would it be enough? Legolas turned around, spotting Haldir as he ran to catch up, staying to the left of the goblins. The clearing was in view, and the goblins were barely where Legolas could see them. He had left them "in the dust", as the humans would say. One hundred paces until the clearing… fifty… ten. Legolas reached the edge of the wood and kept on going, further and further into the growing sunlight. Never before had been so grateful for the warmth of the sun on his fair face. The Elf stopped once he could barely see the line of trees, in time to watch Haldir barrel out of the wood. The goblins were close behind him, but once they stepped in to the sunlight, an unearthly scream rang out in the ears of each companion. The sun was scalding them. Legolas let a grin fall onto his face, and watched with grim satisfaction as the goblins sulked back into the dark forest.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The party traveled for the next two days with the ever-present fear of goblins on their tails. Haldir had killed eight out of ten, but there were sure to be many, many more. The group stopped only twice, and not once did they think to evaluate Embyr's arrow-wounds. She could feel them steadily becoming more painful, but she was afraid to ask them to stop. The goblins could catch up. So… she dealt with the pain, because the consequences for not doing so could be far worse.

On the end of the second day, the pain was becoming unbearable. She had a mind to tell Legolas to stop, but her fear of the goblins was enough to stop that notion. She remembered their merciless torture, their biting remarks. They had left a lasting mark on the girl.

As the sun rose on the third morning, a miracle of all miracles occurred. 

They were crossing a shallow valley between two hills when dark clouds began rolling in, towards them. Embyr closed her eyes and began cursing her bad luck. "Rain.. perfect. Just what we need, eh boys?"

Haldir wouldn't respond well to the casual nickname he had just heard, so Legolas spoke up. "Rain is exactly what we need, Embyr. The water will cover our scent, and then we can rest."

Embyr's heart leapt with the good news. They would finally stop… and then she would be able to tend to her wounds. She decided it was probably a good time to tell Legolas about the arrow wounds. "Legolas... the "lacerations" that were bleeding before are arrow wounds. They're… hurting really bad. When do you think we can stop?"

Legolas looked down at the girl. "Arrow wounds…? From a few days ago with the goblins? How can that be?"

Embyr bit at her lip. "Arrow wounds from a week ago, at least. When I was caught." The girl stopped talking. She did not want to remember the events that had occurred before her capture. She curled into a tighter ball, causing herself even more pain, and shivered.

Legolas leaned down and whispered to Embyr, comforting himself more than the girl. "We'll be able to stop soon, beleger mighty one. Very soon.


	5. In Chorus

Author's Note – I am SO SO SO sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a sort of… "slump" from about March to the beginning of May, but I'm back on track. Thank you to Luthien Amandil and Lossefalme for the amazing reviews. I love the constructive criticism! Another thank you to Luthien Anwamane for posting my fic on her review site. I have started bragging to my friends… "My fic is on three different individual fanfic sites!" Major appreciation towards my reviewers, even if you do know me in person ;-). 

I have tried (with little ease) to clear up a few issues that have been brought up in reviews. I went back and removed Haldir's rather un-Middle Earth introduction, and edited a few minor mistakes. Please keep in mind that many of the problems brought up in reviews are only helping me to shape my story.

To Luthien Amandil – Boromir's "arrow-wounds" were the effect of like… crossbow-like arrows. Those are huge and thick and scary and bad (like the grammar?!). Embyr's wounds are from thinner arrows, with less power behind the arrow (note: The Uruk-hai had some crazy-big crossbow looking thing. Goblin arrows are.. in my opinion.. from weaker, upright bows)

Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews. I encourage you all to review after this chapter; I've gone out on a proverbial limb.

Chapter 4 – In Chorus 

It had been raining for the better part of a day before the Elves deemed it safe enough to stop. Embyr was in blissful unconsciousness, the pain too great for her to bear. Haldir spotted a slight rise in the landscape, which would give them a chance to both examine the area surrounding them, and dress Embyr's wounds. A single maple tree rose from the soil of the hill; a beacon of light in the ever-expanding desolation known as Middle Earth.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, the Elves found another feature of the hill to credit to good fortune. A slight dent at the very crest left room for them to bed for the night, without being seen from the plains below. Legolas set Embyr with her back against the tree. The girl had slept for the better part of a day, stirring constantly and making it rather hard for Legolas to keep pace with Haldir. The elder Elf had begun to joke uncharacteristically with Legolas, saying that he was getting "old for his years" and so on.

Legolas stood back from the sleeping girl, watching her face. The harsh bruises had begun to heal, but there was something in the way she held her face, even while asleep, that was a permanent result of the goblins' torture. She was guarding herself from the rest of the world. How Legolas longed to show her that Middle-Earth was a beautiful place! But there was no time for that, now. They must think of Embyr's safety first, and take her to Mirkwood. Only there would she be safe.

Legolas resurfaced from his musings to find that Haldir was not on top of the hill with him. Guessing that Haldir was out gathering healing herbs or something of the sort, the younger Elf sat down next to Embyr and started to clear an area for a small fire.

~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~

Embyr found herself back in the goblin cave. Oh, to relive the most painful moments of her life was such torture! So vivid was her memory that she knew exactly which cursed moment she was to live through: the bargain. Knowing this, she screamed with a fury unknown to the race of Men, Elves, Dwarves, or any of the like.

Embyr's village of Nasrahel was a familiar name throughout the country of Rohan because it housed a great weapon. This double bladed sword was said to be the mightiest of its kind created by a mortal hand. Though it had no proper name, the Elves referred to it as Lissiruth Gurth, or "Death's Sweet Fury". This sword was not ornate; there were no magnificent gems set in the hilt. The blade was not of a special metal, but of the metal used for all swords within the village. The significance of this sword was the fact that the wielder was safe from any harm, while they had the sword in hand. Never had a battle been lost by the side with ownership of the sword. Never had a wielder suffered even a minor scratch. No one knew how Nasrahel came into possession of this mighty sword, and no one cared enough to search for its origin. All they knew was that they were safe from most harm while they had it.

Very few of the people of Nasrahel actually knew where the sword was kept between battles. Only high-ranking men knew its whereabouts, and one woman. Embyr was the village's "Secret Keeper", as the women called her. If the men were fighting in a minor battle, or had left the sword in worry that the village would be attacked while they were gone, Embyr would be the one to fetch the sword. This young woman would ultimately be the one to wield the blade of legend and protect her people.

Every beast that had fought the Men of Nasrahel wanted nothing more than to get their grimy hands on Lissiruth Gurth. As Embyr collected her thoughts, she heard the heavy thuds of an approaching Goblin. A very… convincing Goblin. The girl struggled to stand, favoring her left ankle and wheezing as her clumsy stitches split, opening her arrow wounds yet again. She gained her footing and turned to face the beast. An action she immediately regretted. The Goblin slapped her across the face with the back of his grimy hand, making black dots dance in her vision.

"You do NOT sneer at me, disgusting human," said the Goblin. Embyr made her face unreadable, successfully masking the hate, fear, and rage welling up inside of her battered body. "Follow me, beast." The Goblin turned and made his way out of her enclosure, into the corridor of the rank cave. Embyr found it ironic that the Goblin called her what she had been internally referring to the creature as.

The girl did as she was told and followed behind the Goblin, keeping her gaze to the floor and limping every other step. She was led to a doorway where two large Goblins blocked the contents of the room from view. Embyr stood still, listening. She could've sworn that she had heard voices… soft voices, from inside of the room. Not the harsh barking of Goblins, but the gentle lilt of human speech.

Her face lit up instantly, until she realized that Goblins were between her and her happiness. She looked up at the beast that had led her to this point, eyeing him warily.

"Human, we have heard that your village keeps the "death-sword". Tell us where it is hidden, you filthy beast, or we will kill these people." The Goblin sneered down at the small girl, using all of his intimidation to force her into the only choice she could make.

Embyr bit at her lip nervously. "You must let them go, if I am to tell you where we keep the sword you speak of." As she spoke, her mind was working at a tentative plan. Nasrahel was the home to many great swords, and most of them were concealed within secret places. The girl, herself, knew of multiple hiding places. Never would she reveal the hiding place of Lissiruth Gurth.

The Goblin made himself look even more fearful, if possible, and smacked Embyr across the cheek. A livid red mark trailed after the beast's fingers. "We do not bargain, Human. Tell us the hiding place, or you will die, as well!"

The girl cowered and replied, meekly, "It is hidden.. in the attic of the tallest house in my village." She kept her gaze away from the eyes of the Goblin. Surely he would be able to see the trick she had just played on him.

The Goblin looked at her for a moment before informing another Goblin of the sword's whereabouts. From listening, Embyr gathered that they were to leave immediately. Embyr let her gaze fall once again, intent on the accumulating dry debris on the floor. A scheme lit up her face, but she tucked it away in the back of her mind to use in later times.

Most of the Goblins stomped past her, excited with the prospect of the "Sword of Nasrahel" being on their side. Not one of the beasts gave her a backwards glance. The Goblin that was guarding the humans seemed to be elsewhere at the moment, which made it quite easy for Embyr to slip into the humans' enclosure.

A low cry echoed in chorus with Embyr's own as husband and wife discovered each other's presence in the Goblin Cave.

~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~

Once Haldir returned with plant-clippings to form a poultice, the Elf started towards the tree with the intention of waking Embyr. Legolas put his hand on Haldir's shoulder, stopping him. "Her sleep is devoid of tossing, Haldir. Let her continue her dreams while we heal."

The Elves crouched down next to the sleeping girl and began to produce a salve for the arrow-wounds. As Legolas crushed a sweet-smelling herb, he watched Embyr. Such peace enveloped her face; it was difficult for him to remember the guarded way she held herself. Without thinking, he brushed a stray lock of gold from her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek. She would never feel such pain again, the Elf vowed. Legolas was not one to break a promise.


End file.
